


【授权翻译】The Gifts We Give

by Lenomiu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Christmas Angst, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, Christmas in the Bunker, Emotional Porn, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Netflix and Chill, No Sex, No Smut, POV Dean Winchester, Samulet, Samulet Fix-It, Season/Series 11, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenomiu/pseuds/Lenomiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个有关圣诞的治愈故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】The Gifts We Give

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gifts We Give](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501348) by [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/pseuds/Exaggerated_Specificity). 



堪萨斯的黎巴嫩市并不真的有冬天里圣诞节的怀旧气氛。这里没有在泛着冰光的雪地里盈盈伫立的常青树。她的街道上也没有那些红绿相间的丝带、闪闪发光的金色铃铛，以及不停闪耀着的小彩灯。这里没有孩子们深一脚浅一脚地从远处滚过来的雪来堆积成的小山，没有奋力雕琢直到脸和双手都被冻得通红的冰槽，太阳低垂在苍白的冬日天空。十二月的黎巴嫩永远是寒冷、颓废而凄凉的。在感恩节后就驻扎此地的冷气流仍然显示着它的余威，掌控着这座沉睡的小镇，尽管这里除了一层薄薄的尘雪之外什么都没有。圣诞节的唯一标识是美国退伍军人协会旁边的空地上不知道被谁植起了一棵临时的树。  
但是至少，在地堡内部还是温暖而舒适的，纵使它也像黎巴嫩的其它地方一样一点也没有节日的欢乐气氛。感谢Dean，这里至少还有上好的食物和威士忌，而且即使没有壁炉，Sam的超大屏幕高清晰电视使播放着的Netflix*的纪录片听上去和看起来一样都很真实。Dean仍然觉得他们拥有了一个自己的地方，一个可以花时间庆祝一些他们在这个世界上真正拥有的事情的地方，却不把它当作家来对待是件十分浪费的事，他已经思索这个有好几天了，但还没有对Sam提起任何事。他们才刚刚开始再次习惯于和彼此共处，风暴终于趋于宁静。Dean所激起的湍流越小越好。然而，在耗费了他们慵懒的周六最初的几个小时教Sam“Netflix and Chill”的含义之后，Dean感觉到他较之数周之前更像他自己了，所以那个想法又自己滑了出来。  
*Netflix：一家在线影片租赁提供商  
*Netflix and Chill：请来我家看Netflix（一种广泛的约炮借口）  
“让我们去趟镇上买一棵树吧，”Dean的声音大部分都被掩埋在了枕头里，仍然带着浓厚的性爱气息与睡意。  
“什么？为什么？”Sam轻哼道，暂时将不停敲打着键盘的手指挪开了电脑。  
“你以为见鬼的为什么，Ebenezer？”Dean哼了回去，转过身来面对着Sam。“我想在今年稍微庆祝一下，告我啊。”他开始一点点凑近他的兄弟，表情软化下来，将手滑下桌子轻轻捏揉Sam的大腿。  
“对不起，”Sam轻声说道，听起来暗含着些许的伤感。“你知道，圣诞节并不怎么对我胃口，Dean。”他合上了笔记本电脑把它放在床头柜上，修长的胳膊绕过Dean赤裸的肩膀将他拉近。  
“拜托，有什么坏处呢？”Dean近似哄骗道。“我们已经达成了协议，在一月份来临之前都不再管任何案子。”他靠在Sam身边，在Sam搭在下腰上的手所构成的怀抱里呼吸着他温暖而富有安慰的气息。  
“是的，当然。你想要什么都行。”  
Sam同意去买树，并在Dean选择那里所有的最高的松树的时候努力控制自己的小脾气。当Dean拒绝店员帮助而是把那棵十分令人印象深刻的树搬上Impala的车顶，并说“不了，谢谢，伙计。Paul Bunyan*的肌肉才是我真正需要的”的时候，Sam甚至微笑并微微地脸红了。  
*Paul Bunyan：美国传说中的英雄,他是个伐木工,住在美国西北的伐木营地里。他由于力大无穷,伐木快如割草而威震四方。  
Dean能感受到落在他身上来自Sam的温柔凝视，当时他正在沃尔玛用装饰物填满了他们的购物车，并挑选了一只油润的火腿作为晚餐。圣诞节还有几天，但Sam对Dean的奇思妙想妥协了，这让Dean有种过圣诞似的愉悦。  
他们把树木摆放在了图书馆，置于放了一大堆书的庞大书架之前，Sam甚至买了一串白色的小灯挂在书架上以映衬他们的圣诞树。  
“这就是我说的，Sammy，”Dean边说边花了点时间调整了树上悬垂的银色灯链，然后退后一步观察着，“看起来就像是Norman Rockwell*的画作。”  
*Norman Rockwell：是美国在20世纪早期的重要画家及插画家，作品横跨商业宣传与爱国宣传领域  
Sam点了点头，给了Dean一个温暖的微笑，即使他的表情看起来就像是一个迁就着过分激动儿子的父亲。  
“来吧，Sam。即使是你也该承认这很棒。”  
“没错，它很棒。”  
Dean回到了厨房火腿，期待用丁香、棕糖还有猪肉脂肪的味道将地堡填满。他在图书馆里找到了Sam，后者在靠近圣诞树旁的高靠背皮椅上看着书。他已经把Dean中途因做晚饭而放弃摆放的一整箱装饰物摆放好，并在圣诞彩灯所映照出的柔软的金色光氛里放松下来。Dean往桌子上放了一大杯加香热苹果酒，在里面加入了大量的Old Crow*，然后挪过来一张椅子坐在了Sam身边，面前放着他的那杯热气腾腾的酒。Sam把书合起来放在了膝盖上，轻啜了一口，他的眼睛像是融化的蜂蜜般闪闪发光，微笑着对Dean表示感谢。  
*Old Crow：一种低价威士忌  
“你想明天开车去科尔尼？”在经历了舒适安静的几分钟后Sam问道，“去购物中心买礼物？”  
“不需要，”Dean说道，他的嘴唇再次轻触过酒杯，对Sam眨了眨眼。“我给你做了点东西。”  
“你给我做了点东西？”Sam问道，他的瞳孔放大了，但他紧接着嘲笑了Dean，“你怎么了，剪贴簿？”  
Dean应该因这件事得到讽刺，但这不能阻止他给了Sam一个安静的瞪视。  
“抱歉，”Sam吃吃笑着，他的笑声在意识到Dean很严肃时渐渐变小了，“我只是……我没有意识到今年圣诞节对你来说这么重要。”  
“是啊，我猜我有太多需要补偿的东西了……”Dean的声音在话脱口的一瞬间像是被什么东西抓住似地卡在嗓子眼里。他清了清他的嗓子，狠狠地从他的杯子里灌下了一大口酒，试图假装是图书馆中厚重的灰尘迷失在他的眼睛里，而不是泪水。“我只知道过去一直很艰难。前一阵子，背负着我……我知道如果没有你的话我可能早已迷失数十次了，Sam。上帝才知道为了什么，或者为了谁。我只是今年格外感激，就这些。”  
“Dean……”  
“事实上，并不是那么大的事，”Dean说道，试图在他的话语中注入快乐的情绪，“我的意思是地狱绝对不会制造出一个‘黑眼睛’的我，但是…看吧，你某种程度上不想去购物，现在这对你轻松些了，对吧？”  
Sam摇了摇头，和煦地微笑着，他的视线在聚焦到地板上的时候开始模糊了起来。  
“而且我不需要你给我准备任何东西，Sammy。你为我做的事，你一直以来为我所做的事。那就足够了，真的。”  
Dean现在感觉到赤裸裸地放开了，距离他们一直无法有效讨论的那堆破烂事更近了些。他不能这样做，不能在他们之间的事情已经重新恢复舒适的时候这么做。所以，即使Dean想要站起来，用一个吻封缄Sam即将脱口而出的任何字母，他还是只能深呼吸然后站起来检查仍在烹饪中的火腿。  
~~~  
他们在平安夜一起吃薄煎饼。老爸的食谱。好吧，那只是贝蒂妙厨松饼预拌粉，但是，不论怎样。它们尝起来仍然该死的美味。外表松软，里面浸透了融化的黄油，还有一些Dean买来在星期六烤火腿时用的真正的佛蒙特枫糖浆。  
在他们用餐完之后，Dean在厨房的餐桌上给了Sam礼物，Dean尽最大努力避免将他愚蠢的礼物小题大作。为了不傻乎乎地留在那儿看着，Dean主动清理了桌子，把Sam单独留下来拆开那个他用旧杂志的插页和至少半卷透明胶带包裹成的小礼物。  
Sam没有询问为什么他们不把这些留到圣诞节的早晨，或者至少坐在树下时再拆开礼物。他只是好奇地紧锁着眉头瞪着这个包裹，轻轻咬着他的下嘴唇，就像是在等Dean过来解释一样。Dean只是自顾自地笑着，双手埋进洗碗的水里，直到听到Sam开始尝试撕开他的礼物。  
“……像是在入侵五角大楼。”Sam嘟囔着和这个支票簿大小的包裹做斗争。  
Dean只是吃吃地笑着，转身靠在柜台上擦干双手，观察着Sam终于扯开了这本他早些时候利用网上找到的模板所做的小册子。他的嘴无法再咧得更大，以至于脸颊都有些发痛了。Sam挑着眉抬起头来看着他，他的表情被一个深邃而带着酒窝的笑容点燃了，那种他永远只留给Dean的笑容。  
“给世界上最好的兄弟的代用券小册子？”Sam大声地读出了封面上手写的字母。如果他没有转动眼睛笑出来的话，那就不是Sam了。他大笑着翻开了小册子。  
“没错，每一条专程为你定制的真正的服务。”  
Sam开始浏览一张张的优惠券，整个时间都笑得像个傻瓜。“Dean给Sam洗衣服一星期。好吧，我已经开始喜欢这个了。”  
“后面会更好。”Dean说道。  
“Dean为Sam做床上早餐。Dean给Sam擦背。Sam可以挑选一天的音乐。哇哦，认真地？”  
“奇怪的事情已经发生了，Sam。”  
“Sam选择Netflix的享乐方式。Dean给Sam做一顿烛光晚宴。Dean用刺激的方式给Sam洗头发。Dean用他的舌头做那件事。嘿，我还以为这是给兄弟的优惠券？”  
“是啊，但我的弟弟碰巧喜欢这个，喜欢我舔他直到他忘记自己的名字叫什么。”Dean穿过厨房，俯下身来将嘴唇印在Sam的太阳穴上。“我知道这听起来是个蠢主意，但不论如何，这是持续给予的礼物，就是这样。”  
Sam抬起头，他的眼神柔软而明亮，他将头靠在Dean的身上。“谢谢你，Dean。”他说道，声音里有不易察觉的颤抖。  
“你，呃，想早点上床睡觉吗？”Dean说道，将Sam拉得更近。“我会做那件事，而你甚至不需要使用优惠券。”  
~~~  
Dean不记得将他唤醒的噩梦内容了。在他睁开眼睛的那一刻，所有的梦境就立刻消失了，而他整个人像是在睡眠中被冷汗浸泡过一样颤抖着。他的脑海里仅剩下对可怖图像的隐约感觉，就像在堪萨斯的时候龙卷风刮倒了他的后视镜。他立刻就知道Sam不在他身边，但他仍然被锁在过去的梦魇之中，不停吞咽着口水润湿他干燥的嘴唇，直到逐渐适应眼前的一片漆黑。  
Sam在床的另外半边留下的印记在Dean的手指抚过时仍然带着轻微的余温。时钟显示现在是两点十六分，圣诞节的凌晨。到两点二十六分的时候，Sam仍然没有回来。Dean晃悠着腿从床上爬下来把双脚塞到他所喜欢的祖父式的拖鞋中，没有穿配套的长袍，趿拉着走到走廊上，仅穿着他的T恤和拳击短裤来寻找他的弟弟。  
Sam不在卫生间里，所以Dean上了厕所，水流撞击着瓷砖的墙壁制造出大声到显得不怎么真实的噪音。Dean甚至以为他尚在梦中，到目前为止，一切都在好转，较之他苏醒之时在脑海里撞击的东西要好得多。  
他看到走廊另一边的圣诞灯发出的光芒，很确切地记得他在把Sam拖上床睡觉时把它们关掉了。他悄悄走进图书馆，几乎被眼前的景象影响到忘记呼吸。Sam站在圣诞树前，凝望着顶端的金色星星。他的背影在小白灯和树上闪闪发亮的金属丝的映衬下显得格外柔软，他仍然穿着睡觉时的睡衣和睡裤，带着早些时候精疲力竭的笑容。他赤着脚站在混凝土上，头发蓬松凌乱，在闪烁的灯光下发出温暖的光芒。  
“Sammy？”Dean的声音沙哑而低沉，几乎听不到 。Sam就像是被子弹击中了一样猛地转过身来瞪大了眼睛盯着Dean。  
“嘿！”Sam有些语无伦次，把右手藏在了背后。“对不起-呃，抱歉吵醒你了。我只是——我睡不着所以……”  
Dean仍然有一点朦胧的困意，但他瞥见了攥在Sam大手里颜色就像是旧报纸的信封，这让他的心脏在胸腔里跳跃着。这触及到Dean心中最深邃最隐蔽的角落里最松散柔软的地方，释放出带着记忆味道的甜蜜苦味。它不可能是。  
“我以为我们已经达成协议，不要礼物了，Sam……”Dean嘟囔着，努力地眨着眼睛走过去以适应强烈的光线，但他的心里仍然在思考着他以为他所看到的东西。  
“我知道，Dean。我只是——”Sam支吾着说不出话，向后退在了圣诞树的庇护之下以确保阴影可以将他手中握的东西隐藏下来。“你知道吗？忘了吧。这主意太蠢了，只是回到床上去好吗？”  
Dean碰到了Sam，他的心脏在胸腔里沉重地跳跃着。他假装伸出左手，却真的伸出右手绕过他弟弟瘦削的身体，抓住Sam的手，他们的身体靠得更近了。  
Dean几乎无法制止住让他窒息的抽泣溢出嘴唇，他感受到在他手指下隔着报纸所触摸到的尖锐的护身符上的犄角。他的眼睛闪烁着和Sam的对视。 “Sammy？”他粗哑着嗓子说，他的心脏疯狂地跳动着像是要现在跃出喉咙。他放开Sam的手向后退了一小步。“是它吗？你？”他有些结巴地问道，“Sam……请告诉我我醒着。”  
Sam的胳膊在他身边无力地放下来，他修长的手指紧紧攥住小小的包裹，记忆中那些Dean迫使自己放下的片段什么都不是。他无法制止自己低下头盯着它看，在他的思绪飘摇到他们生命中充满暴力杂音的那部分回忆的同时用力地吞咽着口水。在它的中心，是像钻石一样无可摧残的奉献，是Dean所拥有的无限燃烧的爱——会永远都有的——为Sam·操蛋的·Winchester。在Sam手中的小物体代表了一些小细节里的爱，将他们的过去和现在建构在一起，提醒了Dean他是谁，Sam是谁，他们在一起时又会是谁。  
“我不能让你就只是把它扔了。”Sam的话语响动在空气中，他们之间的痛苦就像一个水晶钟一样回荡着撞向Dean。  
他说不出话。他突然间仿佛又变成了那个淌着鼻涕的小孩子，看着他美丽的、带着明亮双眼的弟弟凝视着他就像是凝视着被上帝诅咒过的月亮。然后他就长大了，变得无情且愚蠢。把Sam全部的爱当成是理所当然，一次次犯错误，将Sam从他身边赶走，即使他是Dean整个世界中所拥有的唯一的好的东西。然后他回到了图书馆，站在他们充满了爱的圣诞树前，在他们的家里，而他甚至不知道自己是真的清醒着还是这只是他混乱的潜意识所造就的又一个恶作剧。  
“有很多次我都想把它还给你，Dean。但时间拖得越长……我就越看不到意义，不管怎么说，这只是一个愚蠢而充满伤感的饰品，对吧？我知道这不重要。”  
这很重要。这他妈的非常重要，Sam。  
Sam磨蹭着他的下巴就像是要撤退回自己的房间里，但Dean拦住了他，凑得更近，把手放在Sam握成拳头的双手上。  
“这很重要，”他说道，直视着Sam的眼睛。Sam的拳头在Dean手指的督促下微微放松了一点，所以他把Sam的双手拉到自己的胸膛上，伸出另一只手盖住它们。“抛弃它从来不意味着抛弃你，Sam。永远都不会。”  
Sam困难地吞咽着，他咬紧了下嘴唇微微颤抖着，同时把小包裹放进了Dean的掌心。  
“我简直不敢相信你一直都拿着这个……”他低头看着它，注视着Sam的手打开包装露出里面金色的神像。出于某种原因它比他记忆里要小一个尺码，但上面反射着圣诞树上的光芒，就像是Dean火热的、融化了的心脏，就像是他对他兄弟的感受在此刻都汇聚在了一起，形成一团纯粹而耀眼的光。  
他甚至都没有再试图制止眼泪滑下自己的脸颊，他毫不犹豫地展开皮绳再次把它套回头上。“谢谢你，Sam。我爱它。”  
然后他触碰了Sam，把他拉进一个拥抱里，在Sam的手臂环过他的身体时埋在Sam的肩窝上轻微地抽噎。  
“圣诞快乐，Dean。”


End file.
